


Hijacked?

by thexfeelsxarexreal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the biggest supercorp shipper ever, F/F, Jealous Kara Danvers, She doesn't know she's jealous, She doesn't know what she's feeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexfeelsxarexreal/pseuds/thexfeelsxarexreal
Summary: The one where Lena helps Kara find another source to publish her article on Cadmus without getting fired.Or...The one where Lena asks for Jack's help and trouble ensues.Or...The one where Kara realizes she loves Lena because of her jealousy and a little push from Alex.





	1. Meeting Jack Spheer

Kara POV

I've been checking on the notes I made about what could I say about the alien registry without involving the DEO. It wasn't much. The first and second pages were of things I could not say and the third one of the ones I could. And even if I didn't have only one source, I wonder if it would be enough for a 5000 words article.  I've been so concentrated on the notes I barely noticed someone in front of me. I stopped just in time to not brutally crash and instead just bump into that person. "Excuse me." I said out of costume more than anything, but then I smelled a unique smell. It smelled of pure Lena. Just in case I looked up to find that she really is standing there. "Lena!" 

"She said with surprise on her voice for some reason." I then remembered how I called her yesterday midnight - for the first time thanking the fact she is a workaholic and had just arrived her house after work - to make an emergency lunch date because as reassuring as Mon-El was last night, he couldn't lighten up my day like Lena always does. So after being betrayed by Jeremiah I really needed someone to cheer me up.

"Ooooh my god, we were going to try that new fermentation place, I totally forgot. I'm... I'm so sorry, there's... just... there's a lot going on." I was about to slip up saying Rao and as a result got a really long and awkward 'oh' out of my mouth, I'm not sure which one is worse, really. And I also think that was the worst apology I ever gave in my entire life.

"Ok, there's no need to explain, kambucha can wait." I let out a relieved exhale of breath, still astonished to have such an understanding friend as Lena, she didn't get even a little bit mad after canceling our last-minute lunch. She should really get a great person award sometime.

"Oh, ok."

"Is everything ok?" And if being comprehending of the forgotten lunch wasn't enough, she also managed to notice when I'm not feeling okay. How can any person think she's bad?

"No, Snapper refused to publish my..." And that's when I remembered about Lena's mom and hesitated on telling her, but if she doesn't find out because of me, she'll do it another day, and that impulses me to continue talking, "my article," come on, I can do this, "o-on Cadmus." And when she tightens her jaw at the mention of Cadmus, I decide to give her an easy way out of the topic. "He said I need more sources."

"What did mother do now?" Is she blaming all of Cadmus's actions on her mother? No, not just that. She's also blaming it on herself, as if her mother's actions somehow were her fault all along. 

"Cadmus stole the alien registry: they're abducting everyone on the list." Well, at least I didn't blame Lillian for everything in front of Lena. That was good, right? But she haven't eased the tension from her body, she haven't noticed that. "My article was meant to warn everyone." This time I really hope she uses this to change from the sore topic.

"How many sources, at least?" And when the topic was changed, I couldn't help but give a relieved inhale of breath before continuing.

"Two, but he discarded Supergirl as a viable source because she didn't want to reveal where she got the list from so..."

"I could help with that, there's someone I know who could be a very reliable source. He could explain where the alien registry could've been gotten from. Supergirl could be used as a source in the other aspect as to the reports on missing aliens." Even though that is just what I need to publish the article, it's not reporting the truth.

"But... he would be lying."

"Not exactly, I don't know where Cadmus got the alien registry, but the company my friend works in does have one. It might as well could have been gotten from there, don't you think? Lying is saying they got the list from there, if it's given as a suggestion, said to be one of the possible places it could have been gotten from... Plus, it would definitely help warning aliens as soon as possible, wouldn't it? But if that goes in any way against your work ethics..."

"No, actually it does make sense. By presenting it as an option you're just putting the cards you have on the table, not being conclusive... And my goal also is to warn aliens as soon as possible. If the article is done in..." I check at my clock to know how much time I have left until the finish line, but just as I figure out what time is it on the clock - which I wish was digital because I'm really bad at reading time with the other ones - Lena speaks.

"4 hours and 37 minutes, but the editorials will be over in 3 hours and 7 minutes." How could she even read her clock that fast? And let's not even start thinking about doing the math. But that isn't what confuses me the most.

"Wow, you know the publication hour and the finishing editorial time of CatCo magazine?"

"Well, you do come over to my office repeatedly to do the article 2 hours before your finish line since you call the environment... what was the term you used? Ah, revitalizing." I still remember the first time I came to her office because I had many things on my mind. Snapper had asked me to make an exclusive with Lena after the Medusa accident and I was on such short time and so many on my mind that I made many mistakes. And when I say many, I mean it. I couldn't even spell the word 'exclusive' right. He returned the article with a groan 2 hours before the finish line telling me that the idea of the article was right, but I needed to rewrite it with no mistakes this time. I remember trying for a full 10 minutes to do it and not coming any closer to beating a 7 year old in spelling until Lena showed up in my office. She told me a few jokes to help ease off my mind and it worked, I asked her to stay there until I was finished and ended sooner than any article I'd done before. At the end, I admitted her presence there had been revitalizing and she only chuckled and told me to go show it to Snapper. That's how the tradition of working on my articles there had started. She loves taunting me about my choice of wording that day.

"I swear that's the last time I use spa terms in your presence." 

"So, do you want me to make the call?" What is she talking about?

"The call?" 

"To my friend, the second source." She reminds me, and I can't believe she is able to take my mind off things so easily.

"Oh, right! The call!" She looks like she's containing a laugh now, but instead just smiles at me. "Please. And you're the best." If I thought she was smiling before, now she's practically glowing.

"Oh, why, thank you." She looks like she wants to add something else, but at the end thinks better of it and ends up saying: "And he'll come by within the hour." She turns to leave while already searching for the contact to call. I forgot to tell her about the other thing I needed help with. And since when have I been so dependent on her? 

"Lena, wait. Could you make the call here in CatCo? I need to tell you something afterwards." Lena nods and finally finds the contact. She presses call and starts pacing nervously. In fact, this is the most nervous I've ever seen her. Who is this friend she is calling? Why would she be so nervous about calling him? I know I shouldn't, but I can't help using my superhearing to hear the other end of the call. The other end of the line is picked up and Lena doesn't let the other person say anything before she talks. Wow, she must really be nervous.

"Jack? I've heard you're near the city." She's never told me about someone she knew called Jack. Is Jack a male or female?

"Stalker much?" The grave voice on the other end of the line confirms Jack is, in fact, a male. And apparently one with sense of humor.

"Please, it was on the news this morning." Wait, does Lena knows someone famous? Someone who appeared on the news this morning? Why did that alien had to appear earlier today? I normally always see the morning news.

"And since when did you become a watch news in the morning kind of person? Because I'm sure you hated flooding the brain with knowledge in the early hours of the day." Wait, does Lena ever hate flooding the brain with knowledge? What? She's always told me she loved learning new things. Or maybe that's just because she isn't a morning person? Or maybe her opinion changed since the last time she saw this Jack?

"I'm sure we can discuss that later on, but for the moment I was thinking... could you come to National City as soon as you can? Please?"

"If you ask so nicely... what's the favor?" 

"You'll know when you get here." And that is such a Lena move that I need to hold back a laugh. She loves leaving people in suspense.

"Although I don't like being kept in the dark and you know it... I'll do this on the condition we have dinner together after the issue is dealt with. Deal?" There shouldn't be any conditions, he should just want to help Lena because she is Lena. I would never ask for anything in return of helping her, her company is more than enough. But I guess he just asked the dinner thing because he wants to be in her company also, so I'll let that one slide.

"Deal, how long?"

"If I take my helicopter, I'll be there in a jiffy." First of all, he has an helicopter? Is he rich or something? I make a mental note to ask Lena about Jack later. And second, he said in a jiffy! That definitely is something my cousin would say. Not only would, he has said it many times.

"You're reading too much of the Daily Planet - again." So he did get it from my cousin?

"For your information, Clark Kent isn't the only person who uses that expression." He isn't exactly a person to begin with...

"But..." She says in her typical 'I know the truth and just want you to admit it' tone of voice.

"I did read an article written by him 5 minutes ago." I knew it! "Do I meet you at L-Corp?" 

"Um, could you just... use the ladder to get to the rooftop of CatCo building and tell your pilot to station at my heliport? And it's the second top floor." Does she want him to come down from the helicopter while it hasn't landed yet?

"It's easy for you to say since you're not-" Lena hangs up on him before he can finish the phrase. I want to laugh at how he was cut off but then she would know I heard into her conversation.

"He'll be here in about ten minutes."

"Did you hang up on him?" Whoa, whoa, my Supergirl is showing, I need to add something. "It just didn't seem like you said goodbye to him." Nice save, Danvers. Imaginary high five. 

"It's this thing we have of cutting each other off on phone calls. It was his idea to start it, so he can't complain." We don't have any special agreement to how we end our phone calls, but I guess something will occur to us over time anyways.

"Ok. Hey, in the meantime, um, maybe there's another something you could help me with. Does L-Corp have any technology that we could use to find missing aliens?" Please say yes. Please say yes. You got way too many inventions to answer no to that question.

"Well, I could look into it." And then she has that 'I got an idea' face and I know she'll be able to help. "Or maybe I could do one better." What can be better than having technology to find missing aliens? "When Lex ran the company my mother was on the board. Maybe she left something behind, you know, a trail of breadcrumbs?" Oh Rao, she made a Hansel and Gretel reference! I want to comment on it, but she looks just so happy to help that I have to bite my lip not to ruin that with one of my stupid comments, instead saying the most honest "thank you" I can manage.

"What are friends for?" And I'm not sure of how friends I could have convinced of helping to find missing aliens without question while being just Kara Danvers instead of Supergirl. My guess is they would have looked at me very weirdly if they thought this was just for an article. And now that all important things are off the way I think she wants to take care of everything at LCorp.

"So I'm guessing you're going to call Jess?"

"Um, actually I can't." Oh no, losing the phone is the worse thing that could ever happen to a CEO's assistant. "Well, I could but not for official matters." Ok, so she didn't loose her phone, but what does it mean she can't do it for official things?

"Why? What happened with Jess?" Please don't say you fired her, please don't.

"She's on her honeymoon with her fiancé and won't come back until God knows when." Yay! Jess wasn't fired!

"Uff, I'm so grateful you didn't fire her or something, she's really nice. And... who exactly is this Jack you were talking to, before?"

"Does the name Jack Spheer ring a bell?" She can't be talking about the Jack Spheer, can she?

"Wait, Jack Spheer as in the CEO of Biospheer Technologies?" She nods and I can't believe it. "How do you know him?" How could she? He is famous and an inventor and a CEO and... I mentally facepalm myself. I sometimes forget Lena also is all of those things and she probably knows lots of people just as successful as Jack.

"Back in Coast City we used to date, until Lex went crazy." So that's a little too much information to process. Did she hide that from me? I thought we were open to each other.

"Ok, two things, but I guess I'll start with the first one: you lived in Coast City."

"Oh, didn't I tell you? My boarding school was there. Then I liked being away and did my college studies there as well. I had to move to Metropolis for Lex's trial and because I didn't want mom to take over Luthor Corp. You could imagine the things she could've done with one of the best technology companies in her power." Ok, so at least it appears that she didn't hide that from it, that it was just a slip-up. That's a relief. 

"And did you mean date as in date? Boyfriend and girlfriend romantic date?" And yeah, maybe I left that until the last because I don't know why but I don't like the idea of Lena romantically dating anyone. It must be protectiveness of my friend. Yeah, that must be it.

"It's either that or a specific day in the calendar. Hm... what could it be?" She mock acts like she's hardly analyzing something hard and I can't help but laugh.

"Right, um, so he broke up with you after what happened with your brother? Or was it because you had to move to Metropolis?"

"No, it wasn't because of Metropolis. And it hurts that you think I was the one being dumped, Kara, where is the confidence in my dating skills?" Oh, I never imagined that he didn't broke up with her, it just seemed logical because pushing Lena away is what most people do because of her brother's actions.

"Um, I didn't mean to say-" Lena's offended face turned into the typical smile she has when she was doing a joke and we both laugh.

"I did have many relationships back in my time." So she did have relationships before everyone began pushing her away. I'm glad for her but I still got hat weird sense of protectiveness over her. "And I know that sounds like an old woman talking, but by my time I meant when people didn't think I could kill them just by glancing at them. Although I have a powerful glare, it's not that powerful." I don't know about your glare, but your eyes do manage to make my heart stop sometimes. Wait, what? "And I was the one who dumped Jack." Well, that was unexpected.

"Because?"

"Because Luthor became a bad name people hated, especially in that time. Jack still wanted to be with me despite all, but he was just starting his business and I didn't want to hold him back, I wanted him to be as successful as he always dreamt." Wow, it isn't very often that someone breaks up with another someone for the other person's benefit. And it's even less often that a person is so selfless just when their brother has been arrested. "I should thank the genie of the lamp, because my wish was granted." Ok, this time I really should point it out. I make the observation just as a man gets within earshot.

"Oooooh my god, did you just use a Disney movie reference? Because I love Aladdin." Lena smiles and just when she was about to respond, that man speaks from behind her back.

"Who doesn't love Aladdin? It's on my top five Disney movies." Even though he has a good taste in movies, I move closer to Lena, ready to protect her if it's needed. And I begin determining whether he is a danger or not, or at least I start doing it until I glance at Lena. Her face lights up at the sight of the man and I have never seen her flash that genuine radiant smile at anyone but me. As I feel like if an alien just punched me in the chest, Lena and that man hug and give each other a kiss in the cheek. And not even we have given each other a kiss in the cheek. 

When they separate, Lena looks happy. "Jack, I haven't seen you in a while." Ok, so I did kind of imagined they broke up on good terms when Lena told me the reason why they broke up, but I also had other break ups on good terms and we never kissed and hugged like that afterwards. Or before. 

"Well, if I'd known you would be this happy to see me, I would have visited." Lena gives a playful eyeroll while chuckling.

"Oh, shut up." He makes a movement as if closing an imaginary zipper on his mouth. And Rao, I have only seen the guy for 10 seconds and already like him (not like like him, though). He's handsome, smart, funny, and looks kind-hearted. But I get this strange feeling that he can't be trusted.

"And who's this lovely lady with an extraordinary taste in movies?" And he seems polite even with people he doesn't know. Yep, I like him.

"I'm Kara, Kara Danvers." Crap, why did I say it like that? I could had done it all James Bond and said 'Danvers, Kara Danvers'. I make a mental note to say it like that the next time I meet someone.

"Then Kara Kara Danvers, it's a pleasure to meet you." He respectfully nods his head at me with a smile before turning his attention to Lena. "And Lena, which was this favor you wanted to ask for personally?"

"It's an interview with my friend Kara about something your company may have." She seems to have emphasized the me being her friend part, and Jack seems to have eased off a little tension at that. Wait, did he think Lena and I are something else? But then does that mean she also likes girls? Nah, I must be imagining things. 

"I'm a fan of attention, but do you want to make the interview here - in front of everyone - or somewhere more private?"

"Um," oh, right, I think I forgot about the interview. Wait, what did he ask? "to my office?" And by his nod, apparently I answered the right thing.

"And I think I should go, just want to check up on some things at L-Corp." I don't want Lena to go... but when I see Jack wave his hand in goodbye, I do the same. We walk to my office and I try not to look so nervous while seated on my uncomfortable chair. And that is another reason why I like writing articles at Lena's office.

"So, why did you summon me here?" He gives a friendly smile, and that releases a little of the awkwardness that was threatening to take over.

"Are you familiar with Cadmus?" And I really expect him to say yes, because I don't have time to explain him much about it.

"The xenophobic organization whose leader is Lena's mom." That seems like a good description. 

"They got their hands on the alien registry." Was that a little too straight forward? By Jack's raised eyebrow, I'll say yes.

"I didn't give anything to them." Oh, he thought I was... Oh!

"I know you didn't," I reassure quickly, "but we're just exploring some options as to how they got it. Why does your company have a list with all alien's names?" And even when I know exactly how Cadmus got the list, I can't help distrust the fact he has one. 

"My company specializes in technology having to do with life. Aliens - as far as I can tell - are as much alive as humans. But they get sick differently, more potent, or at least most of them do. My company has developed special alien medicine and - like any company - has a record of who buys our products. That's why we have a list. But not all aliens appear on the list, only the ones that can get sick and have bought our medicine - which are the majority." Ok, that makes sense. He doesn't seem to have it for any bad purposes, and even the way he got it was new. But I still can't shake the feeling of distrust towards him.

"Is there any way in which Cadmus could've gotten control of the list?" 

"The files are stored in computers and also stacked in printed files. There was a robbery in the building about a week ago during guard shift. At first, we thought they just took money: they may have taken photos of the files while on it. And we have a great cybernetic security system so that the information on company's computers can't be hacked into." Oh yeah, I remember watching in the news something about a robbery in Biospheer Technologies the other day. He seems to have an excuse for everything, though. Isn't that a little strange? Or is that just my distrust against him talking? But I can't ask him about it, so I decide to finish the interview with that.

"I think that's all I'm going to need, Jack." 

"But you won't make my company look guilty, right?" He gives me a hopeful smile and does he really believe I would do that? Well, he hasn't known me for long. And I distrust him more than I think he distrusts me, so I can't really complain about it.

"No, I'd never do that to anyone. I'll write the best of it and will show you the draft before it's published if you want?"

"No, if Lena trusts you, I trust you. And, since we already are off the record, is Lena seeing someone?" Wait, what? Did I hear right? It won't hurt asking.

"What?"

"If she's romantically dating a guy, or girl, or in between, or whatever." Ok, ok, ok. Let's think a little. Does she like girls? Romantically? Why do I even feel relieved about it? Or do I feel relieved? Well, I don't feel bad about it. But what if he made a mistake and accidentally used the word even though she doesn't like girls?

"Um, no. I didn't know she was also into girls." His eyebrows raise so fast they look like a cartoon.

"Oh, shit. She didn't tell you? I'm sorry, it doesn't make things awkward between the both of you, does it? Because she would kill me if I accidentally ruined another of her friendships by spilling something out - again." So he has ruined others of her friendships by spilling her secrets? That doesn't sound like something to be easily forgiven. But I know he at least feels guilty about it because his heart starts beating faster.

"Um, no, it doesn't." I reassure him because his heart actually explodes. He still doesn't seem convinced. "My sister actually is a lesbian so..." He gives a relieved exhale of breath, and then another part of what he said comes to mind. "But what did you mean with 'in between', exactly?"

"Oh, she doesn't have problem with the agender people or the transsexual, or with anyone, really. She's pansexual." Ooooookay? I know that should probably be a sexual orientation, but I've never heard it before.

"I'm... not familiarized with that term?"

"Pansexuality - in her case - is loving someone because of the way they are on the inside instead of the outside. So, basically, she dates any human - or alien - she has an interest in." And I don't even know why, but I felt my heart race when he said 'or alien'. "There was this time - before we started dating - I came in on her kissing a blue chick and was kinda scared for a second. Ha ha. If only the people that call her xenophobic knew..." Ok, so I don't really feel like talking with her ex about her other exes and I still need to check something with Snapper so...

"Um, Jack. Would you mind staying here for a second while I show the interview to my boss? It's just... he kind of is rejecting all of my sources and I wouldn't like you to go in case he needs me to ask you more questions."

"It doesn't bother me. But, where did you get all these flowers from?" Would it be awkward if I told him Lena gave them to me? Would he believe it was completely platonic and as a way of saying thank you?

"Uh, long story." I quickly exit the room before he can say anything else. And - after telling him what I got from the interview - he approves of me writing the article. And even if he rolls his eyes at my grin, that doesn't made me lose it. I enter back my office and Jack is serious on the phone. Huh, that's weird. Even when we were talking about serious stuff in the interview he didn't look this level of serious.

"Ok, I'll check it out." He hangs up.

"Wow, I didn't know your face was capable of having a serious expression." He recovers his grin and turns in his seat to face me as I walk back to my chair.

"Oh, you know, company stuff. Every CEO has a serious mode." Is it normal that it made me think of robots I've seen on movies? Because, you know, they got attack mode? "Hey, I'm new to the city and don't know many lunch places. Can you recommend me one?" Ha ha, can I recommend you one? I can recommend you like a thousand. But I guess I'll go with the safe one.

"Oh, um, I always go to Noonan's."

"Ok, thanks. Do you need me for anything else or..." 

"No, uh, thanks for your help."

"I hope to see you again Kara Kara Danvers, you can call me Jack Jack Spheer if you want. Or just Jack is also an option." Don't think about Samurai Jack Kara, don't think about him. But does this count as thinking about Samurai Jack? It does, right?

"Alright, Just Jack, I'll see you around, I guess?" He nods and exits the door. I try to start writing the article, but I can't really focus on anything. After five failed attempts to write the word 'kindnaping' wait, it's 'kidnnaping' no, it's... oh well, the point is I can't write that word correctly, so I decide to go to Lena's office, the only place where I can write my article with a clear head. I take my laptop and go to the elevator. When the door opens, Lena is near the entrance with a bag of potstickers. She spots me and gestures to follow her out of the building. 

"So the good thing is the Chinese place where you love the potstickers from is really close by. And food doesn't only help you deal with negative emotions, but you also need it every 2 hours... tops." So she went to buy me potstickers while I was interviewing Jack? How did I manage to be lucky enough to be her friend? When we enter the car, she tells the driver to take us to LCorp and finally hands over the bag of potstickers. But now that I think of it, she didn't know I was coming downstairs.

"Thanks, but how could you know I was coming down the elevator?"

"When the finish line is close you tend to spell incorrectly some words and as a result show up in my office for it's revitalizing environment." There she goes again with the revitalizing. It doesn't help much that I can't help chuckle every time she says so, though.

"Sometimes I curse your memory, Lena Luthor." She raises her eyebrow in mock confusion, and I know a joke is coming.

"Cursing? That would be a first. And how did things with Jack go?"

"Couldn't have gone better." I wonder if I said it a little too enthusiastically. She doesn't lose her smile and that should be a good thing, except she makes that unbelieving look and I know she knows. And maybe I've been thinking a little too much of her sexuality and the fact I knew because of Jack instead of her and maybe that saddened me a little more than I let on, but I didn't expect she noticed something was wrong.

"So, a half truth, then. Which part is the false and which is the truth?"

"How could you- I mean- people normally just know when I'm saying the truth or the lie."

"That's because they notice the thing you do with your nose or the crinkle between your eyebrows when you lie," I want to make a remark because there is no such crinkle, but she continues talking before I can. "I see into your eyes and," she makes a little pause, and starts with her joking tone, "uncover the secrets of your soul." I love it when she uses that tone, just like when she said I am her hero. She normally just uses that tone when she's saying a truth that means a great deal but doesn't want me to think it means a great deal.

"Ok, the truth part is Snapper approved of the information and allowed me to write the article." She beams at me, almost as if my victories were worth as much as hers or even more. But that isn't possible, right? Nah, she wouldn't think that.

"That's great news, Kara. Congratulations." But she congratulates me more sincerely than anyone has ever done before because of one of my articles, and I feel an involuntary beaming smile forming on my face. She always manages to make my day better.

"Thank you." 

"And the part that didn't go so well?" I knew she wouldn't forget asking me about the other thing, I just knew it.

"It's not a part that didn't go well, I was just... confused I didn't know sooner." And yeah, I'm completely ok with it, but the keeping the secret part kind of is eating at me in my subconscious.

"I fail to understand."

"Jack told me you're pansexual. It doesn't bother me, just... you do know you can tell me anything, right?" She gives me a small, genuine smile and a nod.

"I know. But what I didn't know was your lack of knowledge on that subject. I'm sorry, I don't try to hide it or anything. But haven't you seen gossip reports about me? I've been photographed with men and women, both humans and aliens."

"Really? It's just that most of the things written about you are wrong anyways because they show you as someone you aren't, so I haven't actually been keen on reading many articles about you." Lena gives me a warm smile, but before she can say anything, he driver speaks.

"Ms. Luthor, we have arrived." Wow, that was a short ride.

"Thank you, Robert. Now go be with your family, I won't need any more driving today."

"But how will you get home?"

"Walking." In the night? Alone? 

"Are you sure? Because I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Ms. Luthor." And he seemed to have read my mind.

"I'm sure, but thanks for the concern, Robert. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Ms. Luthor." We exit the car and I jog to catch up to her, and I do just as she arrived and hold up the door for me to pass. I love this little gestures she seems to have all the time.

"Awww, I love it how your employees get worried about you."

"Without me they don't get a salary."

"But they really care about you as a person, I'm sure of it. And now contemplate this last potsticker, it's the last survivor of its species." I hold it to the front for her to admire while throwing the paper bag in the trashcan. 

"I'm sure there are more-"

"Nah, nah, nah. This is the last potsticker of the 'Kara-today-food...itis'." Seriously, Kara? Did you actually just said that? For real? And I don't even think the suffix was the right one.

"Just for you to know, itis is used as a suffix on medical terms, not food." I knew it! "But anyways, how could you even eat 8 potstickers all by yourself?"

"It's a talent." We get to the elevator and there already are 4 people there, too bad I can't get to talk to Lena there. The ride up is silent, and I wouldn't have mind if not because the man on the left corner farted. I mean, really? It's bad enough to smell a fart, but to hear it also? Why do I need to have superhearing? And I'm sure no one else heard it because there wasn't any reaction. They apparently were heading to a floor 3 stories down Lena's, and even though there are 3 floors missing, she takes me by the arm and drags me out of there and to the emergency stairs.

"Sorry for dragging you like that, but one of the men farted and between being in that smell for the next 3 floors and using the stairs I'd rather use the stairs." I give an exhale partly because of relief and partly to get that smell off my lungs. Whatever he ate I think gave him stomach problems.

"Thank R-God you noticed, I thought I was the only one."

"I'm just thankful no one had a lighter because that would be disastrous." Yeah, I've seen many movies in which someone farts having a lighter behind them and the fire kind of goes...

"Oh! Do you think that thing they do in movies about farts and fire is true?"

"According to the application of chemistry, farts have an exclusive gas that when it makes contact with a chemical compound within fire..." Rao, she's starting to sound a lot like Alex right now. "I really don't know, I was just making that up. But it sounded scientific, right?" I chuckle and nod.

"Um, yeah. For a moment there I thought you would start talking in Alex language."

"Alex language?"

"You know, when she gets all scientific on me and starts using the scientific terms." Mostly when she's excited about a project or she just wants me to get out of there.

"But wasn't she an FBI agent?" Oh, she is supposed to be only police who doesn't have anything to do with science or have any reason to use scientific terms.

"Um..." What can I say?

"I'm joking, Kara. I know there is a science department in the FBI as well." There is?

"Ha ha, yeah. Joking. So funny. Ha ha." I hope Lena doesn't notice that the laugh was a nervous laugh. She opens the door that leads out of the stairs and holds it upon for me. "Such a gentlewomen."

"I try." So the assistant's office is empty. Haven't she hired someone to replace Jess in the meantime? But then in the main office there's someone leaving a final bunch of papers in Lena's desk. Ok, so I guess she is the new assistant. Makes sense that Lena wouldn't like looking for all of those papers by herself.

"Oh, Ms. Luthor. I already left LCorp's financial list from the moment your brother took charge of the company to present, as well as their faculties, unemployment, architecture, and all you asked for. I managed to reschedule most of today's meetings, but the board was keen on you showing up today." Why would she need all those papers and also for all meetings to get rescheduled.

"The board meetings happen every 15 days, I'm sure we can make that 16. And tell them whoever argues with that logic can individually call me to discuss about it." Aww, even in CEO mode she isn't bad. She didn't threaten to fire anyone or reminded them this is her company.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor."

"And thank you, Alana, for making those arrangements on such short notice." See? She's just a cinnamon roll, how can anyone think she's bad?

"It's my job, Ms. Luthor." Alana nods and exits. 

"Is Alana your assistant while Jess is gone?" Could you have asked anything less obvious? If Lena was Alex, she would answer me with a 'duh'. 

"Yeah, but I still miss Jess though." Awww, I want to hug her. But then I remember I need to do that alien registry thing and sigh. Well, not because this is no time for hugging doesn't mean we have to be at opposites of the room, right?

"Hey, do you want to work on the couch with me? I know I normally do the articles on the couch while you do them on your desk and if the answer's no I'm totally fine with it." Stop rambling Danvers. I will myself to keep my mouth shut until she responds.

"It's okay, this I can do perfectly from the couch." I turn on my laptop on the coffee table and leave it there to help Lena carry the giant stack of papers that currently is in her desk. That looks bigger than the one Eve had when she wanted to help Mon-El in CatCo. Much bigger. I divide them into two halves and carry the bigger half while Lena takes the other and grabbed a highlighter, pencil, and pen. We put everything on the coffee table beside my laptop and sit close enough so that our legs are touching.

"Hey what are all of those papers for?"

"Find the aliens, remember?" So she is going to check through all of those just because of me? When I asked for her help, I didn't know it would be this much.

"Oh, so you'll have to look through all of that just to help me?"

"As a matter of fact, I am helping those aliens, but yes it's also because you asked me to." And she even tries to get the guilt off my shoulders, she's the best friend I could ever ask for.

"And you canceled all of today's meetings also because of that?"

"Kara, I wanted to, don't blame yourself for anything. Now, take that special gift you have with words and use it to save everyone, hero." I chuckle at the idea of Lena actually thinking Kara Danvers is the hero here. She doesn't think I need powers to save the world. My laptop finally is on and we settle into a comfortable silence. Lena's presence beside me really helps with the calming and inspiration vibe, and that's why my fingers race through the keyboard. I already have 3152 words written when Lena sighs. Is it the defeated I don't think I'm gonna make it type of sigh? Or maybe it's a relieved exhale of breath because she found something?

"What is it? You found something?"

"No, I think Alana forgot to bring me the closed facilities papers. I'll go looking for them." Ok, she hasn't given up on finding it but she also hasn't found it yet. Ok, it's not so bad. I glance at my clock and immediately think it was a bad idea. There is only an hour and 15 minutes left! I start typing but suddenly I don't know how to write the word 'registree' correctly. Or was it 'regitry'? No, maybe it was 'rejistry'? Then I hear footsteps and see Lena arriving with a smaller bunch of papers. She furrows her eyebrows but then smiles and lets down the papers. She sits next to me and squeezes my hand. And then she turns to the laptop and speaks.

"Yeah, I understand the issue there. I wasn't able to correctly write the word 'registry' neither until an embarrassing age. And when you do a very professional-looking scientific essay about algorithms and misspelled something, it's almost like that kind of dreams when you're in your underwear in front of your class. Saying I wanted the earth to swallow me whole would be an understatement." I imagine a shy teen Lena who accidentally embarrassed herself and laugh. What was I thinking about before? I don't know, but I give a little squeeze before letting go and we go back to work. When I see the 5000 word mark and put the final dot, I can't help a squeak of excitement.

"I finished!" She glances at her clocks and grins.

"With 42 minutes left, I believe congratulations are in order." Yup, I kind of wanna do my victory dance which obviously is amazing despite how much Alex laughs at it but then think Snapper might want to do a few corrections to my article and just in case ask: "You wanna read it?" She gives a good-natured laugh like she does each time I ask her that question.

"I can't believe you keep asking. Every time." Lena starts reading and I'm not sure if I'm bouncing on the couch or not but she doesn't seem to mind either. When she finishes she turns to see me with a smile. "It's out of this world."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, and I'm not saying it because of the topic." Oh yeah, I'm talking about aliens here. "Now, you know where the printer and folders are. You need to go around the clock." Right, I always print my articles here to have a good presentation when I give it to Snapper.

"Right." I quickly stand up from the couch with laptop in hand, but then I notice the abnormally big stack of papers and know she won't be finished yet. "You want me to come back later?"

"You go relax after handing in the article, I'll give you a call." Yay, we'll talk later!

"Ok, bye Lena! Talk to you later!" 

"Bye Kara."


	2. Alex has got to fix this mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have a conversation involving Lena. Alex notices what Kara hasn't been able to do and decided to help solving this romantic mess Kara has gotten herself into.

Alex POV

"Ok, Alex, I just stopped a giant aircraft thing and need a lot to eat." She really looks exhausted, stopping that giant aircraft must've taken a toll on her. Shame it's so late and many food places already closed.

"Pizza or potstickers are closed so... what do you want to eat?" I bet she'll say Noonan's, but asking is more to give her a choice than anything.

"Noonan's is open until late..." Ha, knew it. I think about the car I stole and then the hour drive just to get us to the city. I could just leave it there, no problem with the DEO if it's a car that isn't theirs. 

"Do you want to give me a ride? I don't feel like driving." She sighs and I know she will do it.

"How can a person that fight aliens on a daily basis be so lazy?" Because aliens are fun to fight, first of all. 

"It's a gift only few possess." Kara just gets into position to give me a piggy back ride. This would normally make a person annoyed because that's only done to children, but I already got used to it. Honestly, I prefer the back ride over having her put an arm around my waist. That really doesn't look safe and there is a reason why seatbelts have two parts on them. We stop at her place for a change up and I envy her superspeed sometimes. How come she only takes 5 seconds while I take minutes? 

We go back to flying and arrive on an alley near Noonan's. I always wondered whether she at least used x-ray vision to check there's no one there or she just swoops in. We'll have a talk about it later, just in case. We get a table near the door where you can feel the breeze. I just hope that breeze dries my sweat because you can't expect to survive an explosion without at least sweating because of the hotness. Rose appears immediately and we don't even need to see the menu to end up ordering 5 hamburgers with 3 extra orders of french fries. Kara wasn't kidding when she said she was hungry.

And the thought of she alone carrying the spaceship makes me wonder why she was alone. I know the place was too far for anyone else—alien or not—to arrive on time. But does that mean she was already on her way? Even before the ship takeoff? How could she even know about the place?

"So... you already were on your way to the spaceship even before the ubication was revealed. How?" She fidgets with her glasses and avoids my eyes. It's evident she is wary of telling me. But why would she? It's a good thing after all. Unless...

"Lena helped out," yeah, that was why she didn't want to tell me, "she told me where the Cadmus base is." But—unlike all the other times when she talks about Lena, and they're a lot—her eyes didn't light up, but instead dulled. I still wonder why she's dating Mon-El if he just stresses her out. I should've noticed that before pushing her to a relationship. If she started dating him just to please me... "But she was tried to be killed in the process," Well, that was unexpected, "by which I feel really really guilty because I asked for her help in the first place and if I had arrived 3 seconds later she would be dead now." Wow, if she would normally feel guilty about not saving a stranger on time, having a friend almost dying because of helping her must be killing her. "How could they dare throw her off her own balcony?" And now she has reached the angry stage, I must stop this before she goes alone to fight Lillian Luthor or something.

"And have you checked up on her?" Kara can't hide her surprise, and I try shrugging it off as if it was nothing. "She did go through a traumatic experience after all." She furrows her eyebrows, probably analyzing my face for traces of something that proved I wasn't serious. I can't blame her, everyone always is quick to turn against her friend, and last experience brought Kara to fully realize that. 

"I thought you didn't approve of my friendship with her." I decide to finally tell her she has an ally respecting Lena, her risking her life to help Kara confirmed all of my remaining doubts.

"At first I didn't, but after the Medusa virus and you both getting closer together... I don't know if you noticed I was the only one who didn't say something against her when she was arrested." She raises her eyebrows so high it brought me the urge to laugh, but she might not appreciate me laughing at her surprise face, so I keep it inside.

"Oh, um, I... didn't notice, sorry. I guess I was so angry about people saying something against her that I didn't think about who didn't." And that actually isn't very surprising, she was really mad and worried that day. I'm actually surprised she managed to have some coherent thoughts, or that she destroyed just a cement block.

"Give her a call, I'll wait." Kara uses speed dial to call Lena. For how long have Lena been on her speed dial? Have they grown that close already? There just happens to be a ring at the other end of the cafeteria that quiets down when Kara's face lights up. That must be when she answers the call. I tune out the conversation while eating my fries. She'll probably tell me one way or another, so what's the use of hearing only Kara's end of the conversation? It isn't until I see Kara hanging the phone that I look up.

But she isn't paying attention to me, she has a lost look. If I didn't know her any better, I'd think she is lost in her thoughts, but I'm her sister, for fuck's sake. She seems to be using her superhearing to hear in on a conversation. And she looks a bit panicked. Not any panic, but having your identity being discovered kind of panic. I look down at my burger and am just about to finish it. Ok, I'll give her time until I finish my burger, then I'm acting. 

Ok, time's up. Gotta take some real action. "Kara? Kara? I never understood the you tuning out thing. I mean, I'm in front of you. The laws of physics confirm that you should be able to hear me better than whoever you're listening to. Yeah, keep ignoring me, just that way. Yeah, I can wait. We have to work on that tendency to ignore me when listening in to other conversations."

"Kara? Kara? Damn it, Kara, how can you have superhearing and not hear me?"

"Yeah, I'm listening, I'm listening. Loud and clear."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then what have I been saying about aliens?"

"That they're... from another planet?" Alex chuckles.

"That was a tricky question, I wasn't talking about aliens in general, I was saying how my alien sister tends to ignore me when she's listening in to some conversations. So you will first tell me about the call and then to what you were listening in to."

"There wasn't much about the conversation to tell." Alex gives her a stern look. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you every single detail about my call. Geez, Alex." And just by seeing the glint in her eyes at the thought of Lena, I know she's glad to finally have someone to ramble with about her 'just friend'. 

Lena answers the phone saying"How did things go? Was the information useful for Supergirl?" as a way of greeting. Kara laughs at her friend's eagerness to be helpful and make sure everyone is alright.

"Oh yeah, very useful. The aliens are saved."

"Glad to be of help."

"So... how are you?"

"She told you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. And I was worried about how you felt after falling more than 20 floors and almost dying."

"You're talking with the same person that gave a press conference while her brother was trying to kill her. I'm fine."

"But... h-how are you doing with the fact your mother was the one that did it this time?" She was hesitant to ask this, but she had to know.

"I'm doing excellent with that since she didn't order it."

"Lena, I know you want to believe the best of her but..."

"No, it's not that. She probably ordered them to scare me off, but she would never try to kill me. And if you would've been there, you might have seen their 'we fucked up and are getting killed for it' faces. It was hilarious, but of course I couldn't laugh at the moment because it was a serious situation and all."

"Ok."

"Now that you've checked up on me, how are you?"

"I wasn't thrown off a building, Lena."

"No, but I may know you just enough to know how guilty you must be feeling. Don't be, I'm alive and fine and my worst problem is being hungry. And that is being taken care of. Now relax and remember you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. All right?"

"Um, yeah, ok. And... thanks."

"What are friends for? Now, I was serious about the being hungry part and was just in the middle of dinner..."

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'll... see you later? And how do you feel, um, about going same place we previously agreed on tomorrow same hour? With me? Well, not that I would've been the one to invite you if it wasn't with me but..." She ends up with a nervous laugh.

"I'd love to. Bye."

"Bye."

But that wasn't it, I know she was hearing in on a conversation. Being straight forward to it is the best option to get my sister to spill the truth. But should I now call it gay forward? Because I'm not sure I could say I do things straight anymore, if last night was any indication. "And the thing you heard after the call also." And why does she even look surprised that I know? I know her better than anyone. But she doesn't even discuss before talking about that at length.

"Was it just my ears or did you just talk with someone who knows Supergirl?" Kara manages to hear from a voice she barely heard earlier today. It's Jack. So, apparently the advice she gave him earlier was to have a place to take Lena to this dinner.

"Now what could ever make you think that?"

"At the beginning you mentioned something about information being useful to Supergirl."

"Yeah, just a little something I told her, it's probably on the news already and I haven't seen them so I asked."

"So you don't have any way to contact Supergirl?"

"Of course I do." Kara tenses when she hears that, she has a bad feeling about Jack and wouldn't like him knowing she has a connection to Supergirl. "I have a melodic voice to call her with."

"So you just... shout her name to the wind and hope she listens?"

"Hey, I just said I had a way to contact her, I never said it was a good one."

"And I thought you were smart." Lena throws a french fry at him.

"Mean."

"Me? Mean? How in the world?"

Bu the time she finishes talking, I don't know what is a greater indicator she got it bad: that she remembers every single word exchanged even though she still can't manage to remember some of the things I taught her, or that she keeps her superhearing tuned in on Lena and her ex while having dinner with my charming self. "Oh, and did I forget mentioning that I invited her for lunch since I kinda forgot our lunch date and..." No, she didn't forget mentioning that. But at least she's happy about her lunch date with Lena. And then a brilliant idea comes to mind. If she doesn't realize on her own about her feelings, maybe a little teasing won't hurt, would it?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kara. Hold there for a second. Aren't you dating Mon-El?" I have to use all my will to keep my malicious grin from forming at the start of what will be a lot of teasing comments on her supposed just friendship with Lena Luthor.

"Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?" And then I allow just a little smirk to form, for her to know what I'm referring to.

"So you meet up for lunch dates with Lena while dating Mon-El?"

"Yes. I still don't see... Oh." Her face turns bright red at the realization. And sometime I should just record her reactions just so she could personally see how obvious she's being about her feelings. Maybe that will be my Plan B if the teasing doesn't work. "Oh! No, it's not like that, Alex. They're not literal dates. We just have lunch or dinner together at least 4 days a week. Sometimes we go to regular places like Noonan's or order Pizza or potstickers to my apartment or her office and eat there. Other times we try new places like that new fermentation near CatCo that just opened last week. That was supposed to be today but I got caught up in the alien kidnap case and forgot." Oh, she couldn't mean that place, could she?

"But do you mean that place? As in the new fermentation place which is extremely hard to get reservations to and is crazy expensive?" Lena should be the one paying and using influences to get to those kind of places.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" So they regularly go to eat together, Kara's told me she often goes to her office to write articles, and they also go to fancy places together? Just move in with each other already! Ok, Alex, keep your cool. For them to move in together they first need to be in a relationship. And for them to be in a relationship I need to get those two idiots—or at least one of them—to realize their true feelings for each other. And all that while being sneaky because I don't want Kara to enter a relationship just to please me. Just keep on doing the teasing. And stop talking to yourself.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that an expensive elegant place like that is more often used for romantic dates than friendship launches." She looks like a deer caught in the headlights, and I'm suddenly very concerned about the security at Noonan's. Because if they got security cameras that were recording Kara's face right now, I'll have it as my screensaver.

"What?" She squeaks. Poor little thing, she hasn't even realized her feelings and already is so flustered at the idea of it.

"Oh, but don't worry. Just go tomorrow on the lunch date you invited her to. I hope you have a good time," just for good measure, I add a little thing, "and I don't need to warn to use protection." She gapes like a fish out of the water and I once more have to focus on the only objective of not laughing at her reactions. It turns out to be harder than I thought, but what is DEO training for, if it can't help you keep your cool while your sister makes funny expressions? I thank J'onn for his self control in serious situations lessons, and wait for Kara to answer.

"Ugh, Alex! I- She- We- there's nothing between us. Just a great friendship with one of the only girl friends I had." And it would really be unlike me not raise my eyebrows at the choice of words. "No, wait. I didn't mean girlfriends as in girlfriends that go on dates and-" this time I didn't need to do anything, "oh, wait, no. I just... meant girl friends as in the ones that hug and give each other kisses in the cheek and send flowers to each other and..." Since she doesn't understand that's not what normal girl friends do for each other, I raise an eyebrow and her face goes red. "But in a completely friendly and platonic way." Kara gives a nod as if satisfied with her answer. If that's what she actually calls 'satisfied with an answer', we'll have to work on some stuff.

"Ok, I'll stop saying things about your dates." Finally, I decide to give the poor girl a break since I don't want to seem a little too insistent. "So, about what you were overhearing... who was talking with Lena?" Kara gives an exhale of relief and starts explaining.

"I just... met this person today, his name is Jack." That's one blunt way of saying a name. She might as well have said Mr. Smith, it wouldn't make much difference.

"Jack what?" Not real point in asking, but I'll probably forget about him with just a plain 'Jack' as a response. What would be the odds of him being Jack Smith?

"Jack Spheer?" Ok, started with the same letter, that's something. But wait... Jack Spheer? As in the one of Biospheer Technologies? No way, why do Kara gets to meet the famous people?

"So you just casually met the CEO of a millionaire company?" That question is more to confirm we're talking about the same Jack than anything.

"I don't know why you're so surprised, Lena is a CEO of a billionaire company." How can she be so nonchalant about it? But well, Lena's company is more successful than Jack's. And Lena is more famous than practically everyone who doesn't wear a cape or is the president of the United States.

"And how did you meet him?" My bet is it will be related to Lena, because duh, she mentioned the two CEOs talking over dinner.

"I told Lena my lack of sources problem and she told me she knew someone who could help and called him. She asked him to come over CatCo." Oh, she just casually called her competence to help a reporter? Over the phone? Asking him to come over to a place full of social media that could start any type of gossip? Sounds about right. Sarcasm fully intended.

"So Lena and him are favor buddies?" Please say they're exes, please say they're exes. If there's jealousy, at least Kara could figure something out. Something. Anything. I can live with her believing it's just a crush. For now.

"They are exes, actually." Ding ding ding. "The type of exes who get along really well, apparently." Her voice had a graver tone than it normally does. That means she's not happy about it. That means she's jealous. That means finally there's progress. That means there's more probabilities of her getting her head off her ass and finally make the big discovery. But just in case I want to check.

"And you're ok with it?" She furrows her eyebrows. But not in anger or anything, but in confusion. Urg, why?

"Yeah?" Kara nods uncertainly, probably not even sure what I'm asking about here. Ok, that's not necessarily bad. It doesn't deny jealousy or anything. So far so good.

"I mean... do you have any negative feelings about Jack?" She raises her eyebrows in surprise. Yes! She does have! She's probably wondering right now whether I can read her mind or not. 

"I get this feeling something bad will happen because of him, but as in personality and all I do like him." And her face actually just show concern—probably for Lena—so I decide this feeling she has isn't just jealousy. Or maybe it is, but her concern for Lena is bigger than her jealousy over Jack. I choose to stick up to that thought. 

"We can check his files out at the DEO tomorrow, following your gut is always important. Is there any other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, so remember Lena kind of lied saying she didn't have any way to contact Supergirl but for shouting for her and hoping she'll listen?" 

"Yeah, that is strange, why would she hide the fact she has a contact with Supergirl?" Unless she doesn't want other people to know she has that contact. That could be either to protect the contact—which I consider fully possible, since I'm sure she would do anything to protect Kara—or to protect Supergirl's identity. Not necessarily that she knows it's Kara, but maybe she thinks it's her friends or family.

"I don't know, but I'm really glad she didn't mention my name because I do have this bad feeling about Jack and I don't want many people to know I have a connection with Supergirl because they could make a connection and... Oh." That sounded an awful lot like 'oh, maybe she knows who I am' instead of 'oh, she wants to protect me'. 

"Oh, what?" Even though I probably know what she's going to say, I'll let her have her own deduction time. She haves fun doing that, anyways.

"Oh do you think Lena already made the connection and didn't say because she doesn't want Jack to make the connection as well?" Knew it. "I mean, she's really smart. She's like one of the smartest people I've known." At least she didn't say the smartest person, because that would be a hard hit on my ego. I take the being nerd thing seriously, even if it doesn't always seem so. "She definitely could have made a connection." Noticed that just now? But although probably true, that is just a theory. Maybe her gayness blinded her from making the connection. Just a thought. Crushes can make people think irrationally, as smart as that person could be.

"And how do you plan to find out if she did or no?" And here comes what I call careful suggestions. I suggest an idea supposedly intended for it to be a joke, but she'll think about it and will think the idea is hers. "You'll just come over as Supergirl and ask if she knows your real name?" When Kara's face brightens up at the idea, I add up. "It was a joke." Just for her not to feel pressured into anything. I don't normally use this tactic with Kara, but there are two reasons why I am: first, I made a bet with Maggie whether Lena already knew or not—and if there are no indications within the month that she does know, I'll loose the bet—and second, because if she already knew, that may bring them even closer.

"But it actually is a great idea, Alex. I can't ask her as Kara because that would make it even more obvious, and asking her as Supergirl wouldn't look suspicious, right? But..." But? Why but? There shouldn't be any buts. She should just... go with it. Urg, I really look forward to winning the bet.

"But?" I try to give her the most supporting look I can manage to give, in hopes of the damn but to don't become a worry anymore.

"Do you think she'll think Supergirl - or Kara, if she knows - don't trust her if I asked?" That's a good point. I didn't even consider that. Lena must think everyone distrusts her already, asking that question could look more like an accusation in her eyes. Kara is really worried about that, though, and she could use a little joke to lighten up a bit.

"You seriously need to stop talking in third person about yourself, it creeps me out." That at least accomplishes a small chuckle from her. "And just make sure to say you're asking out of pure curiosity." She nods happily and I'm glad to still be of help to my little sister.

"Thanks Alex, you're-" but her sentence gets cut off when she apparently heard something at the other side of the dinner. She turns to look at that place, and I turn there also. There is a man who I assume is Jack who apparently changed place to Lena's side of the couch and their faces are closing in together. I turn to look at Kara who is watching the scene with one of her very uncommon miserable expressions. This is the most uncommon of them all, actually. True, she does have a sad expression . And true, she can also make serious expressions. But the miserable expression is when she looks as if all of the joy in her world had been stripped away from her. This is the expression she used to have after arriving to Earth.

One thing is for sure: that kiss can't happen. And not just because I want Kara and Lena to be together. That kiss can't happen—at least in front of Kara—because I don't want my little sister suffering. I'll always protect her from suffering if I can. So I need a distraction. Something that can quickly snap Lena and Jack's attention from other things. The answer is in front of me, that answer is the plate of food which I just finished. I take it and throw it to the ground. The crash is surely heard, because every head in the dinner snaps to our direction. Kara widens her eyes and gapes at me, apparently not believing what just happened. 

"Alex!" She yells in surprise more than anger or embarrassment. Rose immediately comes over with a shocked face. And ok, maybe I don't break plates so often, but they don't need to see me as if I had been abducted by the aliens and currently wasn't myself. I am human, and am pretty sure I'm allowed to make mistakes—although it wasn't a mistake—such as breaking the plate.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I promise I'll pay for it." I say in my best apology tone, even though I did it fully on purpose and don't regret doing it in the least. For Kara's miserable expression to be gone, I would've embarrassed myself much more than by breaking a plate. I kneel at the floor and start picking up the pieces, followed by Kara while Rose disappears for a moment. My guess is she's going for the small trashcan kept on the entrance of the kitchen. We barely started picking up the first piece when another person joins in on the totally—not really—duty of picking up pieces. Kara and I look up at her face at the exact same time and notice it's Lena. The CEO of LCorp has kneeled down on the floor and started picking up pieces. I never expected to see that. 

"I didn't expect to see you here." Lena says, not focusing on either Kara or me, instead on the pieces she's picking. I think that statement is directed at both of us. 

"That makes two of us," I respond honestly, I've heard about all the lunch or dinner dates Kara an her had at Noonan's, but I still can't picture her as a Noonan's kind of person, "I didn't expect Lena Luthor to come to such a humble place as this one." I add, in case what I said before might have sounded rude.

"Kara here got me attached to it." She smiles softly, and I can't imagine her preferring Jack over Kara when she is so fond of the little blushing mess standing before moi. "Although I didn't expect Jack to invite me here to dinner." She directs a playful smirk at Kara at this. Why would she even-

"Oh, that kinda is on me. He asked me for a good place for lunch and this was the first place I could think of." And apparently Lena has somehow figured that part out on her own. But which person other than Kara would recommend Noonan's to the CEO of a millionaire company? Not so hard to put the pieces together, really.

"And where is he?"

"He got a text about a company issue and needed to leave." Really?! Does that mean I purposefully threw a plate for nothing. But ok, maybe it wasn't for nothing since he may not have bothered with the text if he really was going for a kiss. I at least need to think that to keep myself from punching the guy in the face because no one makes me get through the trouble of embarrassing myself in front of other people just for nothing. Doesn't matter if I admire his work or not.

"You didn't need to come over and start picking up plate pieces from the floor though." Kara chimes in. She's right, Lena didn't necessarily have to do that, and that just proves to me that maybe Kara is right in all the things she's said about Lena. 

"There's less probability either of you will be cut by said pieces if there's another person helping." Lena shrugs it off, but it doesn't take any of the selflessness off her statement. Helping picking up pieces just because of that? I now feel slightly guilty for hacking into LCorp all that time ago. 

"And more probability you get cut." Kara's worry for Lena doesn't go unnoticed. And does Kara really worry about a little cut? Is there any other signal that she got it bad? I'm practically sure more signals will be revealed in the near future.

"Details, details." Lena shrugs it off and picks the last piece there was. We all scan the floor in sign of missing pieces and get up, throwing the pieces in the trashcan Rose just brought over. 

"I'll leave you both to your dinner. Pleasure seeing you again, agent." She extends a hand for a handshake, and I meditate a little on what I'm going to say before accepting he handshake.

"You can call me Alex." She gives a small smile and separates from the handshake. And is it just me or does she look a little less tense than before? Maybe people don't tell her to call them on a first name basis often. Maybe it means more to her than I could know.

"Only if you call me Lena."

"Sounds fair, Lena. And you could join us, if you want." I offer, and that earns me a surprised but happy look from both Lena and Kara. What? Did they think I would shoo Lena out of there? Just because I supposedly work for the FBI doesn't mean that I'm disheartened.

"Oh, I wouldn't like intruding." I open my mouth to argue and see Kara from the corner of my eye doing the same. Lena probably notices it too, because she is quick to add, "plus, I was about to leave to L-Corp to do a damage control. Having your assistant being a Cadmus undercover makes you wonder what information could they have on your company now." How could she even know it was her assistant? And after passing through a near death experience, does she really think about damage control of her company? She may not be like all Luthors, but I'm guessing she got their intelligence and control over difficult situations. 

"No need to have her arrested?" I ask of politeness more than nothing, knowing she'll reject it if she's as smart as Kara always claims her to be. Because she must've figured out how hard would it be to find a Cadmus member.

"For all I know, she would be as hard to find as mom." And yes, she did. "But thanks for the offering. I'll get going." She smiles at me with a polite nod and then smiles at Kara more softly before turning around and leaving the dinner. Not even a second pass before I feel Kara nudging at my shoulder.

"And..." She probably wants to say an 'I told you so' about Lena not being bad, but just in case I ask anyways.

"And?" She beams at me, and I can practically hear the words before she even speaks.

"She is nice, right?" And at least Kara is too distracted by the recent presence of Lena to gloat over her victory. 

"She doesn't irradiate an aura of pure evil." I admit, and I really think she can be good by now. Better than her family. And good enough for Kara also, because she is the only one who can make my sister smile that way.

"You so should tell that to James." And I'm proud of her, managing to take advantage of the moment to get an ally with her Lena cause. That's classic me. At least she learned a few useful things. 

"I'm still not in the point of having an unwavering belief in her like you do, Kara. I'm just on the no longer neutral point where I think she has a great chance of being good. And that includes not distrusting her. But still not defending her as fiercely as you do, got it?" Kara beams at me and nods happily.

"Got it. But why did you throw that plate, though? You do realize we'll have to pay for it, right?" Ugh, that's ironically the bad thing about doing the good thing. The son of a bitch has consequences. But I'd still do it a million times over. But I can't tell Kara I did it on purpose because then she would keep asking questions. So I just avoid it.

"Who said I threw the plate?" She frowns, hopefully taking in the fact that I can also do some mistakes.

"It's just... kind of unlike you, doing sloppy mistakes." And yeah, she was thinking about that. If the whole agent thing hadn't worked out, I would've made an excellent psychologist. Ok, maybe not. I'd probably get tired on the first patient and threaten them to leave me the hell alone and never come back. Yeah, sounds more like me.

"You must be rubbing off on me." And she lets the subject go for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Lena's super uncommon visit

Lena POV

I check on the clock. Ugh, is it midnight already? I'm partly relieved and partly not that Jess isn't here. If she were here, she would've insisted on staying with me and god, is that girl determined. On the other hand, it's because she isn't here that I'm on this situation. I mean, why did I need another assistant anyways? I could've just handled things myself until Jess comes back. But no, I just had to hire someone else. How ridiculous is it that I hired her because her bubbly personality reminded me of Kara? Or was it just an act to get me to hire her? I swear I'll never know. But if she wouldn't have reminded me of Kara, I probably wouldn't have told her in confidence about my theory as to the Cadmus base's location. All in all, almost getting killed was my fault.

There's a sound on my couch. I know they wouldn't come back now that their operation already stopped, but my brain betrays me as I take the taser—the damn taser that didn't serve me much when I most needed it—and turn towards the sound. But when I see the red and blue and golden hair on my couch, I let go of the taser. She looks really exhausted, by the way she is actually lying on the couch instead of just sitting on it. And she also has the eyes closed.

"You know, some people drink alcohol after a traumatic experience." She informs with a voice that confirms my suspicions: she is barely staying awake. So I do the best thing that comes to mind to startle her: I flirt.

"Do you want to get me drunk, Supergirl?" It doesn't work. Her eyes remain closed and no significant movement can be seen in her body. Is it because she's absolutely not into me? Or is she just oblivious? Maybe she doesn't think anyone would dare flirt with a superhero?

"I get the feeling it would be easier to convince you to stop drinking than it would be for you to stop working." And that feeling isn't exactly wrong, so I see no reason to deny it.

"And why would you want to go through all the trouble of convincing me if you know it would be a futile attempt?" Not mentioning that you seem to have trouble keeping yourself awake, obviously.

"Because you had a murder attempt not even 5 hours ago. They could come back." And that's another clue to to the fact she's tired: there are more than a couple errors in her reasoning. 1) They came to prevent me from saying the location, and I already did, 2) My mother wouldn't do something so predictable and unwise as to send people twice in the last 5 hours, 3) I wouldn't make the dumb error to keep my office door unlocked just in case they did come, and 4) If Supergirl ruined Cadmus plans, I think the least of their worries would be to come after me. But she is too tired to understand all that reasoning, so I'll just say one.

"They don't have any purpose to, you already stopped the spaceship—which congratulations, by the way, I heard it was huge." Even though she still has eyes closed, she smiles at that. 

"Ginormous." And she obviously makes the hand gesture to emphasize her point. "Stopping it was a piece of work." She yawns, and I decide it's been enough.

"Supergirl, you're tired. Go home. Get some sleep. I don't know, get some time under sun lamps if you want," uh-oh, does that give away the fact I know she charges on sun? Does it give away the fact I know she must be working with someone that must have a way to recharge her powers after an exhaustive fight? "or if you have." I add for good measure. "You're under no conditions to watch over someone or fight right now."

"I can handle whoever comes to kill you with my eyes closed." Well, I doubt you could do it with your eyes open, since they seem to be glued shut right now.

"And I don't doubt you can, I'm just slightly worried for the state of my office after you do so." Because if she's so tired, she might make sloppy moves and give my office an interesting redecoration. 

"And who told you I'm tired?" I really don't think anyone—no matter how idiotic they might be—should need help knowing that. Should I be offended she doesn't think I can figure it out on my own? "I'm full of energy." And she must sense the disbelieving look and raised eyebrow I send her way, because she continues. "Want proof? Name one place from throughout the world you like food from and I can go get it." Ok, so Lex's note on Kryptonians always being hungry definitely wasn't a joke, she's thinking about food even while half-asleep.

"Supergirl, nobody told me you're tired. I know I'm just a human being, but I also happen to be one with a pair of eyes. And thank you for the offer, but I wouldn't like using you as a deliver."

She finally opens her eyes and turns to look at me with an undignified look and a hand on her heart. "It's because I'm a Super, isn't it?" And okay, I can't help the laugh that escapes me.

"How could you guess? But really, you need to go rest." She lets herself plop fully into my couch once more and closes her eyes with a knowing smile.

"And you do too." Why did I have to think a Super wouldn't argue against a Luthor's wishes? Too much wishful thinking for my own sake, I'm sure.

"I didn't stop a ginormous spaceship." I emphasize her words from earlier, and really, anyone would be exhausted for doing that, it's obvious that's the main reason she is right now.

"You can say whatever you want, but I'm not leaving until you do." Seriously? How can someone be so stubborn? And how can she be smart while practically asleep? Because I'm practically sure she's guilt-tripping me into stop working so that she can finally rest.

"I'm just saying, Luthors are supposed to be the manipulative ones that use guilt as a way to convince people."

"Times change." She gives an exhale of breath and her features seem to grow even more peaceful. Did she just fall asleep? There's only one way of knowing.

"Oh yeah?" No answer. Yeah, I now have a superhero asleep on my couch just a few hours after she saved me from falling off my balcony. How did my life turned out to be like this? I consider poking her in the arm and calling her to wake up, but I do believe a sleepy hero could tend to unintentionally destroy some buildings on her way to where she lives, so I let her rest for half an hour—just enough for her to be in a more active state and fly safely to a comfortable bed. When the time is over, I walk to the couch and gently shake her shoulder. She hums.

"5 more minutes." Oh god, does she even realize she's sleeping on my couch?

"If you want, but you were the one who insisted on me leaving as soon as possible." And that is received by a groan. Is it my imagination, or is she cute when she just wakes up?

"Workaholic." So she does have coherent thoughts when she wakes up. Interesting.

"I won't discuss against that, sleepyhead." She slowly opens one eye. And is she really pouting right now?

"Why are you waking me, Lenaaaa? Still nighttime." She closes her eye again. Ok, so she does process that it's nighttime, that's a start. But seriously, she doesn't look all that comfortable there.

"Because sleeping on a couch can't be good for your back."

"We have done it plenty of times. Come rest with me, I promise I'll make breakfast in the morning." Does she even realize she's taking over all of the couch, first of all? Where am I supposed to sleep? On the floor? And that's supposing I'd want to sleep in the office where I was just about to be killed a few hours. No, thank you.

"As honored as I may be at the prospect of sleeping with a hero," Supergirl grins at that, "the answer is no." Her face falls and why do I have the vague feeling I just kicked a puppy?

"Please, do it for your hero?" So she gets it that I called her hero but she still hasn't realized that Supergirl is sleeping in my office? Is the term hero too common now? Do I actually have to be more specific?

"Let me rephrase it: superhero." This makes both of her eyes pop open. Finally, the reaction I've been looking for.

"Did you say superhero?" Maybe she still doesn't think she's wearing the cape right now?

"Yes, Supergirl." She looks down at her chest to find her supersuit still on her body. I really think it isn't appropriate for me to laugh when she immediately sits up with a deer caught in the headlights look.

"Oh, right. Ahem, I'm sorry about what I said in my sleepy state. I may have confused you with someone else." Is it my imagination or does she look like she wants the floor to swallow her whole? She could just disappear with superspeed, but I guess she's too respectful to do that without previous notice.

"I figured." I answer mostly to appease her a little.

"And sorry for sleeping in your office, Ms. Luthor." 

"No need to apologize." I give her my most reassuring smile and she seems to calm a little.

"So you're finally heading home?" She asks hopefully. And of course, I should've known that not even her embarrassment upon sleeping on my office could've made her forget her primary purpose to being here.

"Yes, you should too. Or is there another CEO office you want to sleep in?" And she actually looks offended that I asked her that, so I guess that'd be a no.

"Just yours." And, effectively, my guess was correct. "And I doubt many other CEOs are working at this time." She says in a reprimanding tone. And god, from all the things I initially thought Supergirl might do, patronizing me for working late wasn't one of them.

"Fair point." Oh, I almost forgot. "Do you think you could come by tomorrow? If you got spare time, of course."

"So you're enjoying my presence that much, huh?" She says with a satisfied smile. She really is enjoying this, isn't she?

"I didn't take you for a person who gloats." And ok, I'm really not bothered by it—mainly because she is cute when she does—but I needed to change the conversation's direction.

"And I didn't take you for a person who is annoyed by that." And she must somehow know I really am not, because her grin doesn't disappear.

"I'm not, just surprised that you do that, it's all." Supergirl groans and puts her head in her hands.

"So you also only see me as a symbol of hope and goodness." And there is so much hope when she looks back at me, I do the first thing that comes to mind: I pinch her arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" And I don't know if she makes the act just because she is dramatic or because she has gotten used to pretend something hurts her to blend in. But the real question is: what good reason may I have had for pinching her arm? 

"Oh please, you got bulletproof skin, that probably didn't hurt. And you feel pretty real to me, aren't symbols meant to be just an idea?" Nice save, Luthor. Mental high five. And also, she looks more calm, so what I said must have served. At least a little. Double high five. 

"An idea that I'm perfect." And of course by looking at her blue eyes my brain short-circuits and I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"An awfully wrong idea." Seriously, why am I like this?

"Hey!" And she may look a bit offended, but she also looks mostly relieved, so I'll just have to give a good explanation to what I said and I won't have messed it up so bad.

"What? There isn't anything that can be called perfect since everyone has a different concept of perfection. And you're just as much a human as I am." She beams at me. Not so bad indeed.

"Actually, try kryptonian." So she's using the 'duh' tone against me now? 

"I meant to the expression. I'm just human. You got defects, so do I, so does the neighbor I got on the lower floor, did I mention he has a tendency to set off his fire alarm on his many attempts of cooking? He's determined, I'll give him that." Supergirl chuckles at that. Although, seriously? I've made better jokes, I think I do need a little rest, after all.

"Thank you, Miss Luthor. And goodbye." Miss Luthor? It feels awfully formal. I mean, she has slept in my couch and saved my life, why does she have to call me like a total stranger?

"Goodbye, and if you want you can call me Lena."

"I will. But not today though, I want you to wait until tomorrow. To build up suspense." And just like that, she disappears with superspeed. She is definitely something else.


	4. Not so awkward after all

Maggie POV

And there are the Danvers sisters. To go on our first lunch. Post-arrest. I'm screwed. She'll kill me. I know it, Danvers knows it, the neighbor's dog knows it. Why did I accept to do this? No, wait, it was my idea. I told Danvers it was necessary to get along with her family. I seriously need to reconsider my life choices. Ok, they turned to look at me, no escaping now. "Danvers, lil' Danvers, ready to go?" Lil' Danvers furrows her eyebrows. Oh no, here comes the homicide.

"Go where?" Ok, no killing yet. Finally some good news. But did she seriously forget? She never forgets about food.

"To lunch, remember?" And judging by the look of surprise on her face she totally forgot. Well, that's unheard of. I'm sure Danvers once said it was one of the signs of the apocalypse.

"Ohhhhh. Was that today?" In case I needed any other confirmation. Whoomp, there it is. I turn to look at Danvers, who looks confused for a second before apparently realizing something. She gives me the 'Lena' face. Oh, if it's because of her crush, it does seem understandable. Ok, she still hasn't forgotten about food. The world isn't on the verge of apocalypse yet. 

"Your invitation to Lena was for today, wasn't it?"

"Yeah?" She looks ashamed by that, so she didn't do it on purpose. Ok, maybe I do have a shot at forgiveness from her. She seemed to also look forward to this lunch. Phew. But she also seems sad to have to cancel to Lena, so I blurt out the first thing I think.

"Why don't you invite her?" Fuck. I didn't mean to say that. Maybe Danvers was right, when she puts the kicked puppy face, people actually do crazy things to make her happy again. And I didn't even ask my girlfriend beforehand, that's plain lack of partner communication from my part. But the good thing is lil' Danvers is now beaming like a a Christmas tree. And her sister's happiness always makes her happy, right?

"Really?"

"If it's ok with your sister." I turn to look at her with pleading eyes and see lil' Danvers do the same in my peripheral vision. Yup, she definitely can't say no. Nice teamwork.

"Ok with me? Duh." Ha, knew it. She might look badass, but she's a softie for the people she loves. Wait, love is a strong word. We haven't even exchanged that one yet. For the people she cares about. Mhm, sounds better. Lil' Danvers takes out her phone and presses number 2 on speed dial. Wow, number 2? She got it bad. That's over her boyfriend, because I know her sister is 1. On the meanwhile we start walking towards my car.

"Put her on speaker." Danvers commands. Wow, I knew she was nosy, but I didn't think she'd be so blunt about it. Special agent training my ass.

"Why?" 

"You'll talk about your conversation with her one way or another, saves time." The little sister nods to herself, seemingly ok with that explanation. But I know she's just a big shipper of Supercorp—as I call it in my head—and wants to internally fangirl over them. Good thing Kryptonians can't read minds. Although who am I kidding? I'm a big shipper too, Danvers got me into it. We even have a couple bets on them.

"Kara!" And wow, Lena seems to have it bad too. She didn't even bother to hide the obvious happiness from her voice. Now I ship them even more badly. I know what Danvers meant when she said their mutual crush could be smelled from miles away at Noonan's the other night.

"Hey, so about our lunch for today..."

"Let me guess, Snapper's on your back for another article and you have to cancel?" She says as if this was a regular occurrence. Now that I think about it, it probably is. Between adapting to being a rookie reporter and her Super duties, she must cancel a hell of a lot. If Lena puts up with that without even knowing about the Super stuff, she might deserve the marvels lil' Danvers always say about her. Although I still think she says it because of the whole crush thing. We enter the car and I start the engine.

"Well, I mean yeah, but I'm not canceling because of it. Actually, I kinda forgot I was having lunch today with Alex and Maggie." Wait, did she say 'and Maggie'? Instead of saying 'and her girlfriend'? This must mean they've talk about both of us. I didn't expect that one coming. Although it shouldn't be such a surprise if I arrested her, they must've talked about it.

"Yeah, don't worry. Go spend time with them, we'll reschedule." And yeah, she seems to be understanding and nice to her. I approve. She also seems to give the 'proud girlfriend' vibe. Huh.

"Actually, they told me to invite you. Their idea, I promise. What do you say?"

"Um... It's... Er... Kind of them to ask, but I remember you saying things between you and Maggie had been a little tense since she arrested me, so don't you think you could use that lunch to bond or something?" That's a reasonable excuse, actually. But it's just an excuse. Her nervous stuttering demonstrated she just made it up. Either she's nervous to have lunch with the sister and sister-in-law or she's mad at me and doesn't want to see me. Danvers makes the signal for lil' Danvers to let her talk. So she must've noticed it too.

"So Kara told me about that logic, but honestly, Maggie and Kara won't be able to bond much if she passes all lunch whining and pouting because you said a very elaborated no. And also, that would ruin my lunch. Do you think I look like someone that likes for her lunch to be ruined?" So she's using manipulation against her? That's a low blow. And she also seemed to use a bit of a threat at the end. Nice touch. 

"I don't think anyone likes their lunch to be ruined."

"Exactly. And in case that wasn't enough, Maggie's been feeling terribly guilty for wrongly arresting you, so you'd cheer up the day of 3 people if you said yes. So what do you say?" Hey! Don't use my guilt for your evil purposes! That's betrayal. Wow. I didn't expect her to use that one. She really is a manipulation master.

"I suppose yes?" And saying it like a question, the final sign that she's unsure but doesn't see much choice. 

"Noonan's in 10 minutes." And she hangs up. Not leaving her a chance to change her mind before ending the conversation is a good strategy.

"Did you just guilt trip her into saying yes?" Lil' Danvers asks. So she did notice. I'll give her some credit for it, I wasn't sure if she was the type of person who became kind of silly if her crush was near or if they're hearing their voice.

"Guilt trip is a bit of a strong term, but if you want to give a name to it..."

"Alex, what if she feels awkward being with two people she practically doesn't know?" Ha, she said if.

"She'll have to know us one way or another." She shrugs her shoulders, apparently unaffected by it.

"And I don't think it's much of a question, she will feel awkward. Who wouldn't? But we'll feel awkward together, so there's something all of us will have in common." Yeah, I knew this positivism thing wasn't my strong, but that was plain lame. I internally face palm myself. 

"Yeah, but at least you 3 know how to keep your awkward in." She complains with her signature crinkle. But why would she—of all 4 of us—feel awkward?

"Kara, you literally are the person that should feel the less awkward out of all of us." Danvers speaks my mind. 

"No, I'm not."

"You have at least interacted with all the people in the table once on good terms. What will I tell her? Sorry I got you arrested, my bad?"

"Actually, you shouldn't be worried. She was the one who convinced me to forgive you because 'you were just doing your job'." She was the one who what again? I knew she was understanding because of the phonecall, but I thought that was reserved for her girlfriend—ahem, best friend.

"She really said that?"

"Yeah, but what really convinced me was that she also said it actually was better for you to have handled the case since you didn't jump to conclusions and instead waited until you had irrefutable evidence." That's pretty much what happened, yeah. Lena seems to have earned her reputation as a genius. And she doesn't seem to lose her shit over everything, instead looking for logical explanations. That's a good sign, 'losing their shit' in her family usually means bad stuff. Not that I think she's like them, I've heard how much of an alien supporter she is—mostly because lil' Danvers talks everyone's ear off about Lena, but still.

"Huh. Wow, I never imagined she'd see it that way."

"And exactly how much do the two of you talk about the two of us?"

"It just pops up in conversation sometimes. But seriously, not all the time like you seem to think. The main topics of last lunch conversation were between favorite bands and OTPs, for example."

"Someones feel like teenagers around each other, apparently." I comment, but she doesn't seem to be ashamed by it. 

"She's just easy to talk to, I feel like I can tell her everything." Danvers and me share a 'they're couple goals as fuck' look, but lil' Danvers seems to misinterpret it with 'she told her about the Supergirl thing' look, because she proceeds to say, "except, of course, the big secret." Danvers takes a deep breath, seemingly preparing herself to ask something important. Will she ask about that?

"Kara, why are you dating Mon-El?" She did! Damn, that's straight-forward! Even if she isn't straight, she got that part alright.

"What does Mon-El have to do with anything?" She says defensive. Aha, so she's in denial. That explains. 

"Just answer the question." 

"Because... he... I... we... look, we already arrived. I'll go to a table while you park." She opens the car door and exits the car, closing it behind her. I think I saw her use superspeed to do so, but I'm not sure. Yep, denial indeed. 

"She can't even answer that question? I think you were right."

"You think I was right just because she didn't answer one question?" She asks with an unbelieving look.

"No, she also feels like she can tell her everything, and she gives a big big smile when she hears her voice, she looked very sad when Lena said no, do you want me to continue?"

"You know what I think?" Nope, I actually don't, but you're welcome to say it.

"What?"

"I think you should see the road when you're driving, not my sister's facial expressions." I gulp and she breaks out laughing. She really enjoys torturing me. 

"I was seeing the road." She just looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I feel the need to justify myself. "Partially." She doesn't lower her eyebrow. That damn eyebrow. "The rear-view mirror happened to be on my eyesight while I focused on the street." Ok, that's not such a crappy excuse, I'm proud.

Sh chuckles. So maybe it wasn't that great of an excuse, I'll have to admit. "Sure, Sawyer." She exits the car and I follow behind.

"You don't sound very convinced, Danvers." I comment, bumping arms with her.

"What? You left me without a hint of a doubt, it's not like I think it was the other way around or anything." We enter the dinner and spot lil' Danvers, who looks deep in thought. Should we leave her alone some time? Maybe she'll reach a reasonable conclusion if we let her. Danvers elbows me in the arm—seemingly not wanting to make the wait—and I feign hurt. We arrive at the table.

"Careful, lil' Danvers, if you think any harder you might explode."

"I'm not thinking. Well, yeah, I am, obviously. But I'm not thinking hard about anything, just, you know, normal stuff. Why would you even think I'm thinking hard about something?" I dunno, the stuttering of words, maybe? How has she even been able to hide her secret so long with such obvious giveaways? But I decide to point out the most obvious.

"I know I may not have known you for long, but I'm a well-trained detective. And you have a very obvious crinkle as a giveaway."

"Told you." Danvers says with a self-satisfied smile and lil' Danvers just crosses her arms and pouts. She suddenly beams and turns in a direction. It's Lena, I'm sure.

"Judging by the change of humor, her BFF should be entering in 3, 2, 1..." I turn to the door at the end of her countdown and sure enough, Lena enters the dinner.

"Wow, that was so accurate it was scary, are you psychic or something, Danvers?" 

"Always when talking about my sister." Danvers seems to be in a trance due to the happiness or something, so I wave my hand in her face, just to check for a reaction. Nothing at all. How hasn't she even realized?

"Ha, look. I think she needs a fixing. Maybe some oil in her joints or..." Danvers laughs and her sister gets out of her trance and gives me a death glare. I give an innocent smile and she just glares harder.

"I think you fixed her. And that's how a miracle happened." She turns to glare at her sister but then smiles again and stands to greet Lena. 

"I'm glad you could make it." They hug. Oh, my heart can't stand this much gay. I can't believe we're having a full-on gay lunch. I never thought I'd reach this point of my life.

"For you? Always. But," she leans into her girlfriend's—I won't even try to correct it now—ear to whisper her something. Lil' Danvers separates from the hug with a horrified expression.

"What?! No! Alex would never in her whole life manipulate someone into doing anything. Ever." Seriously, she needs to work on her lying abilities, I wouldn't be surprised if Lena already knew about the Super thing. And Lena did notice about the manipulation thing, I thought she was too busy being scared for life to do so, but apparently not.

The mentioned raises from her seat with a smile. "I actually did. Sorry not sorry. Glad you made it, despite apparently being aware of my manipulation strategy." And she isn't even ashamed by it! I might be the confident one with gay stuff, but she's pretty confident with lots of things as well. I decide it would be rude for me not to raise from my seat also. And here comes the moment I dreaded.

"Hi. I'm, um, Maggie Sawyer. Although you probably already know that because..." I trail off. Smooth, Maggie, smooth. I'm a total mess when I'm guilty about stuff. "I'm the girlfriend. Of the sister. Of her. I mean Kara." Danvers chuckles and lil' Danvers giggles. Lena has the courtesy of not laughing, but she sure seems to contain laughter. Yeah, I just made a fool of myself. Absolutely.

"Well, well, Detective Sawyer, of all the things Kara told me about you, I genuinely thought 'excessive confidence' was one of them. I think I might've misheard." There's a round of giggles from the Danvers sisters. At least lil' Danvers doesn't feel awkward anymore. Yay? Lena smiles at me warmly, though, and I realize she must be communicating her forgiveness and want to get past that and become friends or something. At least I think so?

"Wow, Ms. Luthor, I thought Kara said you were, and I quote, 'the personification of a cinnamon roll', so I didn't think you'd taunt me with that. Low blow." And that's how we reached an unspoken agreement of forgiveness. The rest of the lunch would be fun, she seems like an interesting friend.


	5. Who has two thumbs and is a stalker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian hears in to something interesting. The scores seem favorable.

Lillian POV

"Our radar detects Supergirl nearing LCorp." Hank Henshaw informs. I actually expected this one coming. She probably comes to thank for the information my traitor of a daughter gave her. Children these days... You raise them the best you can and give them all the luxuries they want and they end up informing the cousin of the alien you hate the most about your secret hideout. But well, she always rebelled against my wishes, so I must've seen that one coming.

"Thank you." He nods and leaves. I miss Metallo, at least he gave more conversation than Hank Henshaw. I hate aliens too, but he seems to only talk about that and official business. I sigh, why is it so hard finding good minions nowadays?

I put the footage from the camera I hid in my daughter's office a long time ago on the monitor. Let's see if I can extract any important information. Supergirl seems to enter from the balcony door. Lena takes a stapler and throws it at her. Wow, I'm proud of her, maybe she did learn something useful from me and learned to always attack Supers on first sight. 

Unfortunately, the stapler might as well have hit a wall and fell to the floor in pieces. But well, the intention is what counts. Although it's unfortunate I hadn't told Alena to put kryptonite in her stapler. Seems like the best opportunities to kill your worst enemies are the most unexpected. The Super kneels to inspect what was thrown at her. "Did you just throw a stapler at me? Whoa, hold it, tiger." Wait, what? Was that some kind of joke? Is she actually joking? With Lena? What did I miss? Last time I checked, they were all about 'Ms. Luthor' and formality. Did something happen yesterday that I missed?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to damage my utensils." Supergirl starts picking the pieces of the stapler and puts them in her desk.

"So you only care about your stapler now? Where's the love for your favorite hero? I've just been brutally attacked." Very good, Lena! If you can't physically hurt her, do it emotionally! Right where it hurts! Luthor: 1, Super: 0.

"You mean my favorite indestructible superhero? I dunno, maybe you'll see that love when you fight a more menacing enemy than a simple unanimated office object, drama queen." Wow, she really got her sass from me. The Super seems speechless, so now Luthor is up to 2. 

"And just for that you're not getting a pretty stapler as a birthday present." And there's the lamest comeback I've ever seen. So being annoying and aliens aren't the Supers' only defects. I knew I hated them for a reason. Super: -1

"As if you even knew when my birthday is." When is her birthday, actually? As much as I asked Lionel, he wouldn't say. He probably didn't even know himself. Or maybe he forgot, he got the memory of a certain blue fish from a movie Lena used to like—I think its name was Mory or something of the sort.

"Hm... fair point, when is it?"

"I won't tell." I know she wants to seem badass and mysterious, but in reality she doesn't know either. But, it's an interesting way of saying so, I'll give her some points in wit.

"I'll check it out on the internet, then." Ha, good luck with that one.

"Stalker." For talking with her in both of her identities? Yeah, she sure seems to fit the part. I really hope Lena has somehow figured out her identity as Kara—her best friend, much to my distaste—because if not, she'd be either really stupid or really gay. And yes, I've noticed full-well her hideous crush on her, unfortunately.

"More like curious."

"It's not on the internet, though."

"Yeah... I don't buy it. You are pretty famous, you know? I'm pretty sure there's a Wikipedia page of you and, like, a lot of biographies." That definitely sounded like she's looked for it before. She seems to be more of a stalker than I gave her credit for. People seem to reach high limits for the people they have a crush on. Noted for future reference.

"None of them have it." 

She superspeeds to Lena's laptop, "ok, move." How dare she act that commanding against my daughter?! Oh, she'll see. I'll send a kryptonite bomb right to her apartment. She won't suspect if it comes via FedEx. Great plan, Lillian, great plan.

"You actually are checking it! Ok. Sit as you please." She stands from her chair and peeks over her shoulder at what's written on the computer. She really shooed Lena off her own chair in her own office! That girl has guts.

"And after checking on a million sites I can conclude your birthday is... nonexistent, apparently. There seems to be a place that says you're a vampire due to that, pale skin, and stuff." A what again? 

"I wasn't expecting that one."

"Yeah, tell me. Just in case, show your teeth." She laughs but complies. Well, that's one way of checking out your crush's mouth without her noticing. She's smoother than I thought. "Seems normal, but I think you could also just show your fangs when you're about to eat, so I'll keep my options open." And now she's covering it up with a joke. I may not like her, but I did like that strategy. Except, of course, that she's using it with Lena. That's my baby daughter she's checking out! But still, I'll have to give her a point for wit. Super: back to 0.

"Glad to know you think I'm a supernatural being." Ok, now just begin hating her because of that and you'll follow the family business. This conversation is better than I expected.

"That'd make the both of us Supers, wouldn't it?" NO! NO! And last but not least, HELL NO! I swear I'll go for my kryptonite blade if you ever dare say something like that again!

"Ok, Super," she calls her Super now, that's advance! I knew she'd see the light at the end of the tunnel. "I'm telling you why I called you here before you make a blog about it." Too late, I'm pretty sure she already did a Lena Luthor fanclub blog.

She turns in the chair she stole from my daughter. "I'm listening."

"So I got a bit wary of the balcony door staying open ever since yesterday happened." What happened yesterday?!!! The idiots were supposed to just scare her off! I'll have to seriously talk with them after this.

She nods. "Understandable. I'd always be here for you, though. No matter how many times they try pushing you off your balcony." THEY PUSHED HER OFF HER BALCONY?!!! I'LL KILL THEM FOR THIS!! I SWEAR I WILL!! Better yet, they'll be our next human subjects. That will teach them. 

"I know, you're a superhero, it's what you do." Supergirl seems like she wants to argue, but keeps her mouth shut. Ha! The secret identity thing isn't all that useful now, is it? "So I already installed a system to lock it whenever I'm not out there." Supergirl's face seems to fall at this. "But since you have self-proclaimed that as your entrance, it'd seem unfair to not have access to it now." She beams again. No! Don't allow her access! Kill her! Kill her with fire! Although that wouldn't work, but she can still try.

"So even with your comments you do like me entering this way, huh?" She nudges her with her arm and raises her eyebrows in victory. Ugh, why does my daughter have to be such a gay mess? This wouldn't be happening otherwise, I'm sure.

"Before you make a victory dance or something, I'll let you know it's a retina scanner."

"Retina?" Yes, idiot, it has to do with your eyes. Super: -1.

"Yeah, I initially thought on fingerprints but then thought you wouldn't agree to that since you have a secret identity and all, then thought of a key, but that's too easy to break into. Is it ok with you? I promise there's no way anyone could figure out your identity based on the retina scan." That's actually a smart move, I'll give her that. Still, I'd like it better if her intelligence wasn't focused on the sole purpose of keeping the enemy's identity a secret while using her exclusive entrance. 

"Yeah, I guess I'm cool with it. Just need you to instruct me on how it works, though, I've never done it before." And... Super: -2.

"Right." She starts instructing and that's the worst thing I've ever seen in my whole life. They're mumbling some things and giggling and being touchy. What did I ever do to deserve this horrible sight? I look away and rub my eyes to remove the awful image. I actually want to wash my eyes with the strongest soap I can find. And erase my memories afterwards. But that will be later, there must be some important information on some point, I just know it.

"That was easier than I thought. And less painful. I thought I'd need glasses due to the intense light or something." FINALLY! It's over! I can now say I've been to hell and back!

"So you thought I wanted to torture you?" Yes! Please do! That's far more bearable than the other thing you were doing.

"Oh yeah, totally. I wondered when the next attack was coming." They laugh and I want to choke on my tears. "There's one thing I need to ask you, though. Please don't take it the wrong way, I do trust you. This is just plain curiosity." Ok, that sounded good. She may even ask something that would ruin their friendship. Maybe it was all worth the waiting.

"Ok? I'll try not to be offended." Oh, that look. She's raising her walls. Another good sign, just keep them that way with the Super.

"Do you know my identity?" And there's simply not a way to say it more bluntly. Well done. Wow. That almost had the same level of subtlety as your excuses for leaving to be Supergirl. I swear that girl once started changing into her suit before even leaving the office. Dear God. Super: -3.

"What?"

"Do you know my identity?"

"Why the question?" She's being deflective. Although I'm not sure whether that means she does know or she doesn't. 

"I told you: out of plain curiosity." Ha, ha, and ha. Not even a toddler would believe that one. Although why is she asking, though?

"I don't think you go around asking every single person you encounter if they know who you really are." Yeah, go get it. Demonstrate she can't take you for fool. Luthor: 3.

"I told you it isn't because I distrust you. It's just to know how easy it could be for someone discovering my identity or things related to it. For example, how did you know to ask Kara Danvers to get in contact with me?"

"Because I told her about the alien fight club and the next day I read an article about how that same night, Supergirl stopped the alien fight club. What should I have thought?" Yeah, subtlety definitely isn't her strong suit. I didn't even know of that, but it deserves nothing less than a facepalm. Super: -4.

"You're... right. But please just tell me: do you know who I am when I'm not out saving people?" 

"I... Don't know of a moment when you're not being a hero." Is it just me or did she say it in an awfully indirect way? 

"Ok. Thank you. Lena... I really do want us to get to be friends. Please don't take this as a bad sign. I just needed to know." Lena nods, I'm sure she knows better than trusting her completely after that. Supergirl turns to a direction abruptly. She must have heard something with her powers. "I just heard a robbery, I have to go." Lena goes to sit on her desk without saying a word. She seems angry. Wow. "See you later?" She hopefully asks, but Lena just takes her pen and starts signing some papers. Even I think that was a bit cold. But what's bad for her is good for me so... Supergirl gives a hurt look before using her speed to get out of there. She hurt a Super without even trying to, maybe she is talented at this. Luthor: 4.

Next day 

The Supergirl alarm sounds. Strangely, it just comes and goes to Lena's office in a burst of superspeed, so I check the office camera. There seems to be something on the desk, but I can't quite distinguish what it is. I can notice it has a red bow and a note on the side. 

Lena enters her office and advances towards the desk. She looks at the thing. "A stapler." She says aloud. Oh my god, this is the gayest present ever. She then takes the note and reads it aloud. "Since I don't know when your birthday is, I have the obligation to give you a present every day so at least I can get it right one day. It's what friends do, right? S." She chuckles and if I threw up right now, I'm pretty sure it'd be rainbow color. Unfortunately, Super goes up to -3.

Later

"There's someone in the elevator to Lena's office." Hank informs me. I roll my eyes. Why would I care?

"There's someone every time, what makes this different?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, just wanting him to leave already.

"It's your favorite bachelor for Lena." Is it Jack? I have to see this! I keep my cool on the outside, though.

"Thanks for the information, you may leave now." He nods and does, always the obedient one. I turn on the cameras for her office and wait.

Soon enough, there's a knock on the door and a familiar face pokes in. "Am I allowed to come in?" Lena smiles. So she's happy to see him, huh? Maybe he won't be single much longer.

"I don't see why not."

"So can we have lunch together on this beautiful day? Or do you yet again have lunch with Kara?" Careful, Jack, your jealousy is showing.

"Hmm... What's the magical word?"

"Kale." Really? I don't believe that one's correct because her thoughts are much more complicated than that and-

"Correct." And maybe she's just all about kale. Should've guessed. She's obsessed. "Then I believe I have no reason to refuse. Just let me a moment to pack things up and take my purse."

"Alright. On the meanwhile I'll be on the toilet." Such a charmer, but at least he's not a liar.

"Instead of going 5 minutes ago, you mean?"

"I didn't have the urge to go 5 minutes ago." Lena chuckles. I hope she's remembering all those times she made me suffer while saying so in the middle of the road. I sometimes thought she did it on purpose to make my life hell.

"Typical." He closes the door. I wait some seconds and then just as I was about to shut the monitor, the door yet again opens.

"Wow, that was really fast for- Kara! It's you!" Noooooooooo, whyyyyyyyyyy?

"Yeah? Who did you think I was?" Someone I don't hate, perhaps? That would've been nice. Perfect, even.

"Honestly? Jack." Or that too. Same thing.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me? Does my chin seem hairier than usual? It's my accent, isn't it?" She says, feigning a British accent. Lena laughs. I'll admit that one was a bit funny. Just a bit.

"No, he was here about a minute ago. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you both actually agreed on visiting at the same time."

"Oh, I didn't see him on my way in. So do you want to have lunch with me?" Awkward change of topic. She's definitely jealous. Either that or she heard that talking about the romantic interest is the fastest way to get friendzoned. I'll say both.

"Oh." Lena says while trying to avoid her eyes. Here comes the rejection. "You know I always love being in your presence, but... Jack came here earlier to invite me to the same thing and I already told him yes. Sorry. Maybe some other day?" Her face instantly falls. Luthor: 5. I've never been more grateful for Jack's perfect timing. A few minutes more and she wouldn't be suffering. I have the urge to laugh but abstain myself from doing it because I have a reputation here and that would ruin it.

Her smile returns and it obviously is a fake. "Uh... yeah. Sure. Yeah, don't worry about it." There's a pause and then. "Oh, is that stapler new?" Lena turns to look at it and beams. Be careful Lena, your gay is showing.

"Yeah. It was a present, actually."

"A present? From who?" 

"Supergirl, can you believe it?" She says in too eager of a voice. So if she knows about the secret identity she's overdoing it to seem oblivious and if she doesn't, she seems to be quite the admirer and have a crush on the same person twice. That would make a great comedy.

"No, I really can't. That's... wow. She never told me about it." And thus why she's a reporter and not an actor. Super goes back to -4.

"On your nightly coffee meetings, you mean?" Ok, that had to be an accusation of her knowing the identity. Either that or she's jealous she's hanging out with herself. Either way, it's an accusation, so Luthor: 6.

"Yeah, those. So how do you feel about Supergirl?" Can a person make it any more obvious? I still wonder how she even manages to hide her identity from some people, if someone at all. She isn't good at hiding feelings neither, apparently. Super: -5.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you consider her a friend? Do you not like her and barely stand her presence? Are you angry at her for something? I'm your BFF, you can tell me all about it." Is she subtly checking if she has a crush on her other self? I repeat: SUBTLY? What did she do with the awfully obvious Kara Danvers and how did she manage to abduct her like that? I'll need a few tips. Super: -4.

"Uh... I guess I'd like to consider her a friend. I think the stapler was really sweet, even more with the note she wrote. But-" that's when the door opens and she cuts herself off. Ugh she called her sweet, I'll have to thank Jack for interrupting on those two. 

"Oh, hello Kara. Nice to see you. I'm guessing you came overcome my lunch offer with a better one. So 1, 2, 3, sold?"

"Oh no, not at all. You two have fun, I was just keeping her company."

"Would you want to come with us to lunch?" Lena offers and Jack nods along to what she says. He either is very nice or a very good actor, unlike Lena's other romantic interest.

"Yeah, absolutely. Lena's best friend is always invited, I wouldn't want the two of you to grow apart just because of little old me. Just one suggestion, though: try not to third-wheel me too much." So does he notice both of their crushes? It would seem so, doesn't it? Definitely smarter than Lena's other romantic interest as well.

"Uh... no, it's ok. Really. So yeah. I'll leave the two of you be. Bye!" She quickly exits. Awkward much?

"It's not like her to refuse lunch. Something must be going on." 

"If you'd feel better, I'll go after her and won't take no for an answer. But decide quick before she enters the elevator." Aww, that's so thoughtful, I didn't imagine he'd do something like that.

"That's very considerate of you, but if she refused it may be because she'd feel awkward and once she thinks something will be awkward, it's really hard to get her to change her mind. Next time around. And besides, I can always spend time with her, you being here isn't permanent." So she's rejecting the idea of spending more time with her? Voluntarily? Maybe they aren't as good friends as I thought they were. Or maybe her crush on Jack is bigger than hers on her. YES!!! I allow myself to raise a fist in sign of victory. There's no one else in the room, anyways.

"Ok, if you're sure?"

"Uh... yeah, yeah, sure." She doesn't seem much sure, though. Her lying skills maybe need some improvement.

"Nope, if you say it like that, I don't believe it. I'll try going down the stairs to see if I can reach her." He exits the door running. Awww, he's so in love. I knew I liked him for a reason. For Lena. Liked him for Lena.

"We're on the last floor!"

"I know!" Lena's left speechless for a second and then she's quick to take off her heels and take off running out of her office. That's not exactly how I educated her to be, but I'll let it slide because she runs more than a little funny. She always said it was because she had big boobs. I check the cameras of the elevator and the stairs. This is like a persecution and comedy movie. I seriously can't stop watching Lena run.

The elevator and Jack reach the lower floor at the same time. Lena's two floors behind. By this time, they're both panting. They were on the tallest of a 40-something floor building, I don't blame them. Poor souls. Jack opens the emergency exit at the same time as the elevator door opens and both of Lena's love interests collide.

"Wow, crashing against you is like crashing against a wall." That's surprisingly accurate. I'm surprised he didn't break a bone in the process.

"Jack! What are you doing here?! Either your elevator was faster than average or I'm imagining things." And she seems to be too surprised to even feign hurt or give an excuse. Not that it would've been very believable to begin with, considering her acting skills.

"I..." he pants, "actually... came down the emergency stairs. Wait a moment. I need to catch my breath."

"You literally were on the tallest floor! Why would you even-" He cuts her off. Finally someone does! She talks a lot, I've noticed.

"Lena was sad to let you leave. I had no other choice." If that's not romantic as hell, I don't know what is. 

"But... Is that Lena? Exiting the emergency stairs?" Finally! Her funny running also seemed to make her slower.

"Yeah, she seems to be, doesn't she?" Lena stops and places a hand on Jack's shoulder for support. "Had some problems on the way, turtle?" Jack teasingly asks. Lena glares at him.

"Heels... never again." She says in between pants. I actually have an argument or two against that statement.

"Oh my god, are you barefoot? Have any of you heard about phonecalls? We're on the twenty-first century, you know?" First intelligent thought I've ever heard her say, it was about time. Super up to -3.

"He took off before I even had a chance to think, blame him for it."

"Well, with you taking off your heels you'd reach her when she was halfway to Catco already." And there's something we can agree on. 

"Shush, bully. So Kara, you're coming with us to lunch yes or yes."

"And before you even try running away, take in consideration our way down, have mercy."

"I guess I have no choice. Let's just wait for Lena to put on her heels."

"Yeah... no. My feet hurt even without them, those stairs weren't soft. Piggyback?" She asks Jack. Kara glares at him. She's probably thinking of how much easier she could do it and how Lena would ask her instead of him if she knew. Yeah, suffer. Just don't kill him with your laser vision, you do seem to be glaring really hard.

"Just because you're pretty. Up you go." He kneels and she jumps on his back.

"Ha, told you not wearing dresses and skirts every once in a while would do you some good, you wouldn't have been able to do that otherwise, would you?" So she's the cause for Lena's change of look? Now I've found yet another reason to hate/kill her. 

"Ok, know-it-all, maybe your incessant insistence did bring me a benefit or two. I'll give you that." And now she got Lena to accept defeat? Is she in some sort of gay-trance or something? Sometimes I really think Lena's a lost cause. But admitting defeat makes her lose a point. Luthor: 5.

Later

I'm yet again informed of Jack's presence in the elevator accompanied by Lena—no Super!—so I decide to turn on the office camera and wait. Maybe they'll get married and leave that annoying best friend on the sidelines. But I think that'd be too good to be true. Yet. The door opens. The show begins. "It was a lovely lunch, thank you for offering."

"Anytime. Shame Kara had to leave so early into it because of... what was it again?" Supergirl business, probably.

"Something about remembering she left the turkey in the oven." They laugh. So they didn't buy that lame excuse, good. I would've been really disappointed if they did. And seriously? That's a movie classic and very predictable. Super: -4.

"Does she even cook?" Lena shakes her head and they both laugh a little more. Oh my, she really wouldn't make a good excuse if her life depended on it. Super: -5.

"That was a really bad excuse."

"And the worst part is we're not even near Thanksgiving." Lena nods laughing. When the laughter dies down, Lena gives him a warm smile. She'll say something emotive! Please ask him to marry you! And have babies, I really want to be a grandma.

"I've been spending a great time with you lately, I wish it could last longer." Ok, so that's the first step to ask him to marry you, you're getting there.

"Well... it could." Is he about to ask what I think he's going to ask?

"What do you mean?"

"You could come back to Coast City with me. You already stabilized things here, didn't you? And our friends have been missing you a lot, in all honesty. You have an LCorp there, but I don't have a Biosphere Technologies here, so it couldn't be the other way around as much as I'd want to. These past few days could become forever and you'd be surrounded by a lot of people that loves you and the hate against the Luthors is even smaller there than it is here. You could walk on the streets happily, wouldn't you want that?" WHAT??? Say yes! I could actually make a plan benefiting from it, now that I think about it. Even more reason.

"Wow, that's a big thing you're offering. I'll have to think about it for a while." She didn't say no, that's a good sign.

"Of course, take as much time as you want. I love you." He kisses her on the cheek and turns to leave. Lena pulls him from his sweeter to a kiss on the mouth. So now I know who has the pants in the relationship. And who's the sweater-ruiner as well. But most importantly: FINALLY! It became canon! Yes!

"To help with the decision." She informs and Jack chuckles. She just wanted to and they both know it, but at least it wasn't as lame an excuse as her best friend's.

"Right. I could help with that aspect as much as you want, actually." He kisses her again. After a minute or so, Lena separates and puts a hand in his chest to stop him from going further. At least it's good to know she has some self-control. I still think she's a mess 98% of the time, but at least she remembers to use her logical thinking sometimes. 

"I think you gave me good enough of a point right there. If I let this go on, there won't be much of a decision to make."

"As you wish, m'lady." He playfully reverences and kisses her hand. He exits the office. Lena keeps on looking at the door. She then goes to her table and serves herself a glass of scotch and downs it in one drink. So she still has that habit. I don't have time to think of her habits, though. Her leaving the city would work perfectly for my next plan. I just need to make sure she does leave the city. I call in Hank.

"Yes?"

"Jack is planning on taking her out of the city permanently. I could really use this for a plan I'm making, so we need to make sure she does decide to leave with him. The only reason why she might want to stay is because of our Kryptonian female enemy. I need you to make sure she doesn't want to stay because of her. Do whatever you want, just make them fall apart."

"I'd be happy to." Curious thing for him to say, I've never seen him happy. Well, there's a new thing to see every day.

I check the scores after this affair. Super: -5. Luthor: 5. I knew Lena would be able to defeat her.


	6. Help

Guys, I'm sorry for not updating in soooo long, but I've got the idea of what next chapter is about, but I don't know how to write the POV :( Can anyone please give suggestions on how to do Jess' personality? The sooner I know how to write her personality, the sooner I'll update :)


End file.
